1. Field
The present application relates to wood preservation, for example, surfactants and phospholipids for improving wood preservation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lipid soluble or water soluble wood preservatives are commonly used in treating wood. However, such preservatives have problems being taken up into the cells of the wood due to the surface structure of wood cell walls.
Furthermore, traditional wood preservative treatments that remain at the surface of wood cell walls are susceptible to washing away, resulting in a loss of the preservative effect over time.